


your broken promises.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Broken, Essay, F/M, Letter, Romance, Sad, angsty, broken hearted, real life letters to a real life person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: here's your broken promises.





	your broken promises.

You said you were happy. Happy with me. Happy when we reached our first year. And you were the one who said, "Stay strong to us babygirl,"

 

I believed that.

 

You said I made you special. That I was your light. That I was the best woman a man can ever hope of getting. That I was the one that you loved.

 

I believed that.

 

You said that you will make sure that the promises you made will not be broken, or at least not broken that much. And that you will assure our relationship's safety no matter what happens.

 

I believed that.

 

You said I was vital. That I was very important to you. That you will not risk on losing me, your sunflower. And that you will water me everyday.

 

I believed that.

 

You said you were lucky to have me.

 

I believed that.

 

You said I was your everything.

 

I believed that.

 

You said you loved me.

 

I believed that. _All of that._

 


End file.
